


Nature's Child

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/39665482402/in/dateposted-public/">
    <img/>
  </a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nature's Child

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/39665482402/in/dateposted-public/)

The crystal globe of the moon shines bright against the dark night sky.  
I gaze at the stars in wonderment and think about life.  
The life that is mine, the life that is yours;  
The life of those I shall never meet, of those I shall never set eyes upon  
And the life of all who lay claim to this world.

A world of natural beauty and yet flooded with fallen tears.  
Tears flowing from eyes blinded by war and famine;  
Tears that many do not see because they hide from the pain.  
Yet I cannot suppress my emotions.

I feel what I see, the pleasure, the pain, the love, the hate.  
It is all consuming in a heart born to experience all that life holds.  
I am at one with the universe.  
I am, nature’s child.  



End file.
